


ineluctable

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: he’d witnessed the last moments of life time and time again, more than he could ever count. and for the very first time in his existence, there is no peace in his heart when looking on. the usual calm, the soothing words, there are none.he tells himself it was inevitable.





	ineluctable

inevitable.

death, in itself, cannot be escaped. from the first breath of a creature to the very last, it looms over the shoulder, ready to sink its claws in. no matter how hard they try, no single being can escape the end.

he’d known that. he’d used the knowledge for his resolve, he’d embraced the unending vastness of void. he’d helped countless creatures in their passageways, from demons to robots to small animals.

he’d witnessed the last moments of life time and time again, more than he could ever count. and for the very first time in his existence, there is no peace in his heart when looking on. the usual calm, the soothing words, there are none.

he tells himself it was inevitable.

even with a name making a mockery of his craft, of all he believes in, there is no way a human could have ever cheated the reaper. immortal or not, one day they all turn to nothing but dust. herrscher knew.

still no amount of looking back and telling himself lies could reverse fate. loathe he it so, there is no mistaking that immortal is taking his last breath.

the existence that kept his from teethering to a halt, the existence that helped the lives of countless, gone like a flame from a candle blown out. warmth seeps out of the leftover shell, a shell that loses all its shine and glory just as quickly. no longer does the red hair catch light, not does the sunkissed skin ripple with unbidden movements. almost as if it had not been him in the first place, like an imperfect copy had replaced him.

he holds onto it, with broken arms and shadowed limbs, holds it until the shell stiffens under his fingertips, until it loses all the color it once had. until he can accept that the existence once set inside it like in stone is already, irreversibly gone.

he weeps the grandest loss in wilting flowers and falling birds, unmoving from the grave of chaos sprouted around him. the world falls apart a little bit with him, unbalanced by the loss of its greatest hero.

he leaves all but a piece of jewelry to rot in well-earned peace, right there in the center of the ending world, and makes a vow to the soul already a world away.

as long as this body of his holds up, as long as he’s allowed to partake in this world and all in it, he will help guide creatures to the void, so that maybe, just maybe, immortal is not alone there. and when all is said and done, when he is allowed to join him again, the only thing mattering will be the difference he’d made in his intervention.


End file.
